The invention relates to a processing apparatus for agricultural stalk-shaped products provided with rotatably driven conveyor means, and including a plurality of approximately radially outwardly extending conveyor tools separated from one another by gaps, and guidance means cooperating with the conveyor means for guiding the products, and forming with the conveyor means a guidance channel extending transversely to a stream of the agricultural products being conveyed through the apparatus.
Such devices have proven themselves during harvest of hay, and the preparation of fodder in silos. Due to an accelerated drying process the harvest time is shortened considerably, which permits a rational working operation for farmers.
Various constructions of processing devices are known, where the processing device is based on a conveyor drum and a guidance device arranged at distance from the conveyor drum.
According to DO No. 20 04 285 the conveyance channel formed by the conveyor drum and the guidance element is provided with baffle plates rigidly secured to the guidance element, the baffle plates extending within the conveyance channel transversely to the conveyance stream of the stalked-shaped products.
The stream of stalk-shaped products passing through the conveyance channel by means of the conveyance drum is scraped in a shock-like manner by these baffle plates.
In the mower device according to DO No. 21 47 375 the guidance element is arranged to be displaceably secured within the region of the entrance to the guidance channel. The degree of intensity of processing of the stalk-shaped agricultural products at the entrance of the conveyance channel is accomplished by its selectably adjustable inlet cross-sectional area, as well as by the position of the inlet edge on the guidance element.
German Pat. DA No. 21 32 134 discloses an alternate embodiment of a baffle board, which has been shown advantageous in practice. The guidance element above the conveyance drum is provided with a cam-like rake, which extends over the entire width of the conveyor drum, and which permits a selectable change of the cross-sectional area of the conveyance channel due to its adjustability, to such an extent that the prongs can extend between the conveyor elements of the conveyor drum.
By means of this construction it is possible to match the degree of scraping to the passage of the cut products, or the fodder.
It has nevertheless been shown that due to the high impact effect of these known mechanisms largely only partial scraping of the cut agricultural products or of the fodder can be achieved, and wherein losses are unvoidable due to the knocking off of leaf portions. This disadvantage is not only caused by the formation of, and cooperation of the conveyor drum with the baffle plate, but also by the relatively large rotational velocity of the conveyor drum.